Janis Joplin
1943 January 19, 1943 Janis Lyn Joplin is born at 9.45am to Seth & Dorothy Joplin at St. Mary's Hospital, Port Arthur, Texas 1950s 1950s First Christian Church, Port Arthur, TX (sings with the First Christian Church Youth Choir) Joins the Bluebirds, junior Girl Scouts September 1954 to June 1957 Sings with the Woodrow Wilson Junior High School Glee Club December ?, 195?: unknown venue, Port Arthur, TX "Christmas Pageant" Janis first public singing opportunity outside of church. December 31, 1959 Sage, Port Arthur, TX "New Year's Eve Party" 1960 June 1960 Janis Graduates from Thomas Jefferson High. She enrols at Lamar College in nearby Beaumont. Summer 1960 Janis attends Lamar Tech College. She visits Houston, Texas, hangs out in Venice, California and falls in with the local beatnik scene. She returns to Port Arthur in the fall, wearing a sheepskin jacket to "spread the word." 1961 Summer 1961 Doug Weston's Troubadour Club, Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA "Hootenanny Night" (Singing vocals in a folk/blues duo with Steve 'Lemon' Mann on acoustic guitar) Summer 1961 Gas House, Venice Beach, Los Angeles, CA "Hootenanny Night" (Singing vocals in a folk/blues duo with Steve 'Lemon' Mann on acoustic guitar) December 31, 1961 The Halfway Coffee House Club, Beaumont, TX ("New Year's Eve Party", her first public singing engagement) 1962 January 1962 The Purple Onion, Houston, TX (several shows) JANUARY 1962 Begins singing at the Purple Onion in Houston. Records a jingle, "This Bank Is Your Bank," for a bank in Nacogdoches. Classes at Lamar Tech. SUMMER 1962 Waitress in a bowling ally. Hangs out at Louisiana bars across the river. Leaves with Jack Smith for Austin and moves into folk/beat apartment house known as the Ghetto. Enrolls in Fine Arts Program at the University of Texas in Austin. Sings, accompanying herself on autoharp, as part of local bluegrass band, the Waller Creek Boys (Powell St. John on harmonica and Larry Wiggins on bass) at the Union Building on Sunday afternoons and at Threadgill's Bar & Grill, a converted gas station, on Wednesday evenings. Repertoire consists of Leadbelly, Bessie Smith, Jean Ritchie, Rosie Maddox, and bluegrass. THE WALLER CREEK BOYS PLUS ONE (JUL 1962 - JAN 22, 1963) 1) Janis Joplin vocals, autoharp, acoustic guitar 2) Kirk Lanier 'Lannie' 'Lanny' Wiggins vocals, banjo, acoustic guitar 3) Rayward Powell St John vocals, harp, acoustic guitar July 1962 - January 1963 Threadgill's, North Lamar Boulevard, Austin, TX (Waller Creek Boys plus One) The trio played there as house band every Wednesday (and sometimes on Saturday too) for seven months. Threadgill's was an old yellow gas station converted in a bar by Kenneth 'Ken' Threadgill and his wife Mildred, years before. Then the groups that were performing there (including ours) were not paid in money but rather in a couple of 'Lone Star' beers. July 1962 - January 1963 Union Building, University of Texas campus, Austin, TX (Waller Creek Boys plus One) The trio perform at the weekly 'Folk Sing' held every Wednesday evening in the UT Student Union and organized by Stephanie Chernikowski. ?? 1962 Zilker Park, Austin, TX (Waller Creek Boys plus One) "Talent Contest" The trio participating in a local talent contest and eventually win one of the prizes to be won and that is ten bucks. FALL 1962 Dealing grass on campus, experimenting with peyote and taking massive doses of seconal. Voted "Ugliest Man on Campus." Chet Helms, an old Austin acquaintance, returns from San Francisco and tells her about the post - Beat scene. 1963 JANUARY 23 1963 Hitches to San Francisco with Chet. Two days later is singing in North Beach (San Francisco) coffeehouse, passing the hat for beers. Often sings a cappella at the Coffee Confusion and the Coffee Gallery, occasionally accompanied by Jorma Kaukonen (future guitarist with Jefferson Airplane). Sings Bessie Smith and Ma Rainey blues with folksingers Roger Perkins and Larry Hanks. Hangs out with David Crosby and Nick Gravenites. Lives off passing the hat, part-time jobs and unemployment. Begins drinking heavily, also taking speed. Meets Peter Albin, future bass player for Big Brother (played with J. P. Pickens in a "progressive" bluegrass band), and Jim Gurley, Big Brother lead guitarist, at the Coffee Gallery, where they all perform on a semiregular basis. January 27, 1963: The Fox And The Hound, North Beach, San Francisco, CA "Sunday Night Hootenanny" After only four days after his arrival in San Francisco from Austin, Janis debuted as solo folk-blues singer (playing a borrowed acoustic guitar) in this local coffeehouse. The owner, Lee Fraley, had the habit of paying their artists with barely two or three bucks (which is fair enough just to buy a beer or a cigarettes) plus a free hamburger courtesy of the house. Janis obviously wanted to earn more than that and then at the end of the evening she went into the audience passing the hat (all the money she could put together she then spend it on beers). SPRING 1963 Peter Albin and brother, Rodney, form their first band, the Liberty Hill Aristocrats - first gig at San Francisco Folk Festival. April 5-6, 1963 Top of the Tangent, Palo Alto, CA (with The Westport Singers) May 18, 1963: Monterey County Fairgrounds, Monterey, CA "Annual Monterey Folk Festival" Apparently Janis won three singing contests during the Saturday afternoon event of the festival that was listed as 'Folk Talent Show & Sing'. Fall 1963: 'Midnight Special', KPFA-FM Radio Show, Berkeley, CA This radio show was conducted by deejay Gert Cherito and broadcasted live every Saturday night. 1963 - 1964: Maud's, North Beach, San Francisco, CA A gay bar frequented regularly by Janis and his (at the time) girlfriend Jae Whitaker. The two loved to go there because you could not only dance but also because there was a juke-box on which they loved so much singing over to earn some free beers from the owner of the bar, because he appreciated their impromptu performance. 1963 - 1965: Coffee And Confusion, North Beach, San Francisco, CA "Sundays Nights Hootenannys" This is the old 'The Fox And The Hound' that change the name because owner Lee Fraley sold the venue to new owner Sylvia Fennel and the latter decided to change its name. SUMMER 1963 Janis sings at Monterey Folk Festival, is involved in motorcycle accident, gets beaten up in a street brawl and is arrested for shoplifting. 1963 The Coffeehouse, North Beach, San Francisco, CA (with Janis on vocals, Jorma 'Jerry' Kaukonen & Billy Roberts on acoustic guitars) 1963 The Offstage Folk Music Theater, San Jose, CA (with Janis on vocals, Jorma 'Jerry' Kaukonen & Richmond Stephen 'Steve' Talbott on acoustic guitars) ROGER PERKINS, LARRY HANKS, JANIS JOPLIN (1963) 1) Janis Joplin vocals 2) Roger Perkins vocals, acustic guitar 3) Larry Hanks vocals, acoustic guitar May 23, 1963 Main Auditorium, San Francisco State College, San Francisco, CA with Sam Hinton, Hedy West, Mike Seeger, Dr. Neil Snortum, The Wildwood Boys, Bill Roberts, Conrad Knipfel, Skip Henderson and Ale Ekstrem, Ellen Faust, Nathan Zakheim "The 2nd Annual Folk Music Festival" (Roger Perkins, Larry Hanks, Janet Joplin (sic) was scheduled but finally not appeared) 1963 The Coffee Gallery, 1353 Grant Avenue, North Beach, San Francisco, CA (with Roger Perkins & Larry Hanks) 1963 Coffee And Confusion, 1339 Grant Avenue, North Beach, San Francisco, CA (with Roger Perkins & Larry Hanks) "Sunday Night Hootenanny" Supposedly tonight Peter Albin and James Gurley saw for the first time their future bandmate Janis Joplin. FALL 1963 Returns to San Francisco, performs on KPFA radio's 'Midnight Special', KPFA-FM Radio Show, Berkeley, CA (with Roger Perkins & Larry Hanks) The trio perform: 'Black Mountain Blues' and 'Columbus Stockade', at this radio show conducted by deejay Gert Cherito and broadcasted live every Saturday night. 1963 The Coffee Gallery, North Beach, San Francisco, CA (with THE DICK OXTOT JAZZ BAND who consisted of Richard Agee (Dick 'The Gray Fox' Oxtot) on vocals, banjo, tuba, bass, fiddle & cornet, John Moore on tuba, Bob Mielke on trombone, Bill Napier on clarinet, Bill Erickson on piano & Don Marchant on drums) 1963 - 1964 The Coffee Gallery, North Beach, San Francisco, CA (Singing vocals in a folk/blues duo with Jorma 'Jerry' Kaukonen on acoustic guitar) 1963 Coffee And Confusion, North Beach, San Francisco, CA "Sunday Night Hootenanny" (Singing vocals in a folk/blues duo with Jorma 'Jerry' Kaukonen on acoustic guitar) 1963 or 1964 San Francisco, CA "C.O.R.E. (Congress On Racial Equality) Benefit" (Singing vocals in a folk/blues duo with Jorma 'Jerry' Kaukonen on acoustic guitar) 1963 or 1964 The Offstage Folk Music Theater, San Jose, CA (with Janis on vocals, Jorma 'Jerry' Kaukonen & Steve 'Lemon' Mann on acoustic guitars) 1963 or 1964 Appeared Singing vocals in a folk/blues duo with Steve 'Lemon' Mann on acoustic guitar) 1964 SUMMER: Living in New York on Lower East Side. Reading Hesse and Nietzsche, shooting pool (and speed), occasionally singing at Slug's. May 25, 1964 Gerde's Folk City, New York City, NY (with Jerry Silverman) Spring - Summer 1964 Slugs' Saloon, New York City, NY December 13, 1964 The Coffee Gallery, North Beach, San Francisco, CA with Harriet Carter, Eddie Mitchell, David and Tina Meltzer, Don Garrett, Lew Welch, Philip Whalen, Ron Loewinsohn, Hugh Romney, Gary Goorow, John Brent, MC Peter Edler 1965 MAY: Attempts (unsuccessfully) to get herself committed to San Francisco General Hospital. JUNE: Returns repentant and apparently reformed to Port Arthur. Registers in Sociology at Lamar Tech. FALL: Sings at the Eleventh Door in Austin. - Meanwhile, back in San Francisco, Peter Albin and "Weird" Jim Gurley begin to assemble a band called Blue Yard Hill at 1090 Page Street. Begin playing at rent parties held in the basement, with newly recruited member Sam Andrew, a student at San Francisco State. Peter, Rodney, Chuck Jones (Big Brother's first drummer) and Chet Helms of the Family Dog, are all living in the huge Victorian house at 1090 Page, originally an Irish boarding house, owned by Albin's parents. On weekends, Chet organized jam session/dance parties in the basement. Sam Andrew (future guitar player with Big Brother) is a friend of someone who is now also hanging out at 1090 Page. Peter Albin has taught himself to play bass, and Paul Ferraz (a|k|a Beck), Big Brother's original manager, suggests putting an ad in the paper for a guitar player. David Eskeson answers the ad and the group (Peter and Rodney Albin, Chuck Jones, Sam Andrew and David Eskeson) start making up names for the band: Tom Swift and the Electric Grandmother, the Greenleaf Boys, the Acapulco Singers, etc. Two other possible names (Big Brother, the Holding Company) come up while playing Monopoly. They name the band after a combination of the two. Peter announces the mission of Big Brother & the Holding Company: "To speak to all the children of the earth." They play blues, bluegrass, Rolling Stones style R&B, Dylan, and folk/rock numbers like "I Know You, Rider" in local bars and clubs. David Eskeson is under 21, which excludes them from a number of gigs in places that have a liquor license. He is eventually replaced as drummer Dave Getz, a teacher at the Art Institute by day, and a waiter at the Spaghetti factory by night. Jim Gurley, who knows Chet from the Family Dog house on Page, begins dropping by to sit in on sessions. Plays acoustic guitar with a mike stuck on it. Gurley, known as "the fastest fingers in the West," brings a decided touch of craziness to the group with his concept of "freak rock," a psychedelic synthesis of progressive jazz, raga riffs, hard rock and sound effects. In late '65 Big Brother makes their debut at a benefit for the Open Theater in Berkeley (again in the basement of 1090 Page). Fall 1965 The Eleventh Door, Austin, TX November 1965 Halfway House Coffee Club, Beaumont, TX WINTER or SPRING 1965 sang with THE DICK OXTOT JAZZ BAND who consisted of Dick Oxtot, John Moore, Bob Mielke, Bill Napier, Bill Erickson & Don Marchant) 1966 JANUARY: Singing in Austin clubs - still mainly Bessie Smith and folk blues numbers. JANUARY 22: Big Brother plays their first official gig. Aided by Donald Buchla's synthesizer, they perform, along with the Grateful Dead, in the legendary first Trips Festival at the Longshoreman's Hall. Their repertoire consists of freak jazz - Sun Ra, Coltrane, Pharoah Sanders - R&B, music of the Mystic East and fuzz tone/feedback distortion. MARCH: At a benefit for Texas blues singer Teodar Jackson, Janis sings "Going to Brownsville," "I Ain't Got To Worry," and Buffy St. Marie's "Codeine." March 5-6, 1966 The Eleventh Door, Austin, TX March 13, 1966 University of Texas, Austin, TX March 13, 1966 The Austin Methodist Student Center, Austin, TX ("Teodar Jackson Benefit", with St. John And The Conqueroo, 13th Floor Elevators. Janis sings three songs "Going To Brownsville", "I Ain't Got To Worry" & "Codeine") March 27, 1966 unknown venue, Santa Fe, NM May 5, 1966 University of Texas, Austin, TX May 5, 1966 Union Auditorium, unknown city, TX ("An Evening Of Barrelhouse And Blues Festival", with St. John And The Conqueroo and others) MAY: Considers joining Texas blues/rock group, the Thirteen Floor Elevators. Chet and the band, seeing success of other bands with female lead singers (Jefferson Airplane with Signe Anderson and the Great Society with Grace Slick), consider adding a "chick singer" to the group. Chet suggests an old friend from his Austin days: Janis Joplin. Dispatches Travis Rivers, Janis's old high school friend from Port Arthur, to go to Texas and persuade her to come to San Francisco and try out as lead singer for Big Brother. MAY 10: Janis leaves with Travis for San Francisco, by way of Austin. JUNE 4: Arrives in San Francisco. BIG BROTHER AND THE HOLDING COMPANY #7 (JUN 6, 1966 - DEC 1, 1968) 1) Peter Albin vocals, bass, guitar 2) Sam Andrew guitar 3) James 'Jim' Gurley guitar 4) David 'Baby Dave' Getz drums 5) Janis Joplin lead vocals, tambourine, maracas JUNE 10: Performs with Big Brother for the first time - at the Avalon Ballroom. JUNE 19: St. Francis Hotel. Tim Leary Benefit. JULY 1: Moves to a house in Lagunitas in the San Geronimo Valley with members of Big Brother, their wives and girlfriends. AUGUST 23: Band begin a four week engagement at Mother Blues in Chicago. Broke and desperate, they sign with Mainstream Records. (They have, by now, fired Chet as their manager.) After signing, Shad refuses to give them an advance or airfare back to San Francisco. The album is recorded in Chicago and Los Angeles. Having made himself producer, Shad refuses to allow the band in the studio during the final mix. The album is released only after Big Brother's triumphant appearance at the Monterey Pop festival the following year. 1967 FEBRUARY 24: Performs "Amazing Grace" at the Invisible Circus/Rite of Spring event for Glide Memorial Church. Michael McClure, among others, participates. MARCH 4: Performs with Steve Miller Band in Journey to the End of Night event at California Medical Center auditorium. AUGUST 11: Digger Emmett Grogan announces travelling San Francisco tribal tour. OCTOBER 31: Big Brother signs management deal with Albert Grossman. DECEMBER: Home to Port Arthur for Christmas. 1968 SEPTEMBER: Manager Albert Grossman announces an "amicable split" between Janis and Big Brother. OCTOBER: Janis now constantly seen with her symbol - a bottle of Southern Comfort. Has boosted the company's sales to such an extent that she "extorts" a lynx coat from them . "What a hustle! Can you imagine? Getting paid for passing out for two years!" NOVEMBER 20: Albert Grossman asks Mike Bloomfield and Nick Gravenites to help Janis put together a new band. DECEMBER: Other appearances include Cincinnati, the NARM Convention/Puerto Rico, the Electric Factory/Philadelphia, the University of Buffalo Music Festival, the Electric Theater and Kinetic Playground/Chicago, the Kaleidoscope/Los Angeles, and the Avalon and Fillmore/San Francisco. DECEMBER 1: Big Brother's last performance, with the Family Dog in San Francisco. JANIS JOPLIN AND HER KOZMIC BLUES BAND #1 (aka THE BAND FROM BEYOND #1) (DEC 18, 1968 - JAN 1969) 1) Janis Joplin lead vocals, maracas 2) Sam Andrew vocals, guitar 3) Brad Campbell (aka Keith Cherry) bass 4) Bill King organ 5) Marcus Doubleday trumpet 6) Terry Clements tenor sax 7) Roy Markowitz drums, tambourine DECEMBER 18 - DECEMBER 19: In San Francisco Bloomfield and Gravenites assemble and rehearse the new group. A long list of names proposed (Janis Joplin & the Joplinaires, the Janis Joplin Review, etc.) but band eventually becomes the Kozmic Blues band. DECEMBER 20: Kozmic Blues booked to make first appearance at the Stax/Volt "Yuletide Thing" in Memphis. Still untogether, have frantic last minute rehearsals at Studio B of Stax/Volt Records in Memphis. That night they attend the Stax/volt Christmas Party. December 21, 1968 Mid South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (Kozmic Blues) 1969 JANIS JOPLIN AND HER KOZMIC BLUES BAND #2 (aka THE BAND FROM BEYOND #2, aka MAIN SQUEEZE #1) (JAN 1969 - FEB 14, 1969) 1) Janis Joplin 2) Sam Andrew 3) Terry Clements 4) Roy Markowitz 5) Brad Campbell 6) Richard Kermode organ 7) Terry Hensley trumpet February 8: Albert Grossman books the band for "the most obscure venue we could find," Rindge, New Hampshire, for a "sound test." February 11-12, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Grateful Dead) February 9, 1969 Music Hall, Boston, MA (preview concert) February 11-12, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Grateful Dead) February 14, 1969 State University of New York Gym , Albany, NY JANIS JOPLIN AND HER KOZMIC BLUES BAND #3 (aka MAIN SQUEEZE #2, aka SOUTHERN COMFORT) (FEB 15, 1969 - MAY 1969) 1) Janis Joplin 2) Sam Andrew 3) Terry Clements 4) Brad Campbell 5) Richard Kermode 6) Roy Markowitz 7) Terry Hensley 8) Cornelius 'Snooky' Flowers baritone sax, tambourine, guiro, claves February 15, 1969 University of Vermont, Burlington, VT February 16, 1969 O'Keefe Center, Toronto, ON February 21, 1969 Colby College, Waterville February 22, 1969 Clark University, Worcester February 24, 1969 Queen's College, Flushing, NY February 28, 1969 University of North Carolina, Carmichael Auditorium, Chapel Hill, NC March 1, 1969 Duke Indoor Stadium, Durham, NC March 4, 1969 CBS - TV's 60 Minutes - "Carnegie Hall for Children." March 7, 1969 Evanston March 9, 1969 University of Toledo Fieldhouse, Toledo, OH March 15, 1969 University of Michigan, Ann Arbor March 18, 1969 The Ed Sullivan Show, New York City, NY March 20-22, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Savoy Brown & Aum) March 23, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Savoy Brown & Aum) March 28, 1969 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supported by MC5 & Lee Michaels) April-May: European tour. April 11, 1969 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED April 12, 1969 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER April 14, 1969 L'Olympia Bruno Coquatrix, Paris, FRA April 17, 1969 SVT Studios, Stockholm, SWE April 19, 1969 Tivoli, Copenhagen, DEN April 21, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG April 26, 1969 Armory Gymnasium, M.I.T., Cambridge, MA April 26, 1969 Meehan Auditorium, Brown University, Providence, RI JANIS JOPLIN AND HER KOZMIC BLUES BAND #4 (MAY 1969 - JUN 19, 1969) 1) Janis Joplin 2) Sam Andrew 3) Brad Campbell 4) Richard Kermode 5) Terry Clements 6) Terry Hensley 7) Cornelius 'Snooky' Flowers 8) Maury Baker drums May 2, 1969 Onondaga War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY May 3, 1969 Barton Hall, Cornell University, Ithica, NY May 4, 1969 University of New Hampshire, Durham, NH May 9, 1969 Cleveland Public Auditorium and Conference Center, Cleveland, OH (Kozmic Blues Band, supported by Country Joe & The Fish & Teagarden and Van Winkle) May 10, 1969 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (Kozmic Blues Band, supported by Country Joe & The Fish & Teagarden and Van Winkle) May 12, 1969 Veteran's Music Hall, Columbus, OH June 1969 Sessions for Kozmic Blues album begin in Columbia's Hollywood studios. June 5, 1969 Atlanta, GA (Atlanta Pop Festival) June 6, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA June 16-19, 1969 Los Angeles, CA JANIS JOPLIN AND HER KOZMIC BLUES BAND #5 (JUN 20, 1969 - JUL 18, 1969) 1) Janis Joplin 2) Sam Andrew 3) Brad Campbell 4) Richard Kermode 5) Terry Clements 6) Cornelius 'Snooky' Flowers 7) Luis Gasca trumpet 8) Lonnie Castille drums June 20 - June 22: Appearance at the three-day "Newport Pop Festival" held at Devonshire Downs in Northridge, California. June 23-26, 1969 Los Angeles, CA June 30, 1969 St. Louis, MO July 1, 1969 Southern Illinois University Edwardsville, Edwardsville, IL (Mississippi River Festival 1969) July 2, 1969 Des Moines July 5, 1969 Atlanta International Raceway, Hampton, GA (Atlanta International Pop Festival 1969) July 8, 1969 Tanglewood Music Center, Lenox, MA July 11, 1969 Hampton Beach July 12, 1969 Yale Bowl, New Haven, CT July 16, 1969 Pepperland, San Rafael, CA July 18, 1969 The Dick Cavett Show, New York City, NY (First appearance on the Dick Cavett Show) JANIS JOPLIN AND HER KOZMIC BLUES BAND #6 (JUL 19, 1969 - DEC 19, 1969) 1) Janis Joplin 2) Brad Campbell 3) Richard Kermode 4) Terry Clements 5) Cornelius 'Snooky' Flowers 6) Lonnie Castille 7) John Till guitar 8) David Woodward trumpet July 19, 1969 Forest Hill Tennis Stadium, Queens, NY July 25-26, 1969 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, August 3, 1969 Atlantic City Race Course, Atlantic City, NJ (Sings duet with Little Richard at the Atlantic City Pop Festival) August 16, 1969 Max Yasgur's Farm, Bethel, NY (Woodstock. Sam Andrew gives last performance with the group. Replaced by John Till. August 23, 1969 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ August 27, 1969 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY August 29, 1969 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH (supported by The Faces) August 30, 1969 Dallas International Motor Speedway, Lewisville, TX (Texas International Pop Festival) August 31, 1969 International Speedway, Prairieville, LA (New Orleans Pop Festival 1969) September: Janis's lawyer brings suit against ad agency for Janis Joplin "rip off" used in TV commercial. September 1: New Orleans Pop Festival at the Baton Rouge International Speedway in Prairieville, Louisiana. September 20, 1969 The Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA September 21, 1969 w/ Tom Jones October 2, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (with Santana Replacing CSNY, who cancelled. Supported by Blues Image & John Sebastian) October 3-4, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Santana Replacing CSNY, who cancelled. Supported by Blues Image & John Sebastian) October 3, 1969 Tempe Stadium, Tempe, AZ October 4, 1969 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA October 5, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA October 11, 1969 Cal Expo, Sacramento, CA (supported by Blues Image & Sanpaku) October 17, 1969 Gregory Gymnasium, University of Texas, Austin, TX October 18, 1969 Hemisfair Arena Convention Center, San Antonio, TX October 19, 1969 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX October 24, 1969 Henry Levitt Arena, Wichita, KS (supported by James Cotton Blues Band) October 31, 1969 Convention Hall, Philadelphia, PA (Quaker City Rock Festival 1969) November 2, 1969 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA November 4, 1969 Montreal Forum, Montreal, QC November 8, 1969 University of Tennessee, Knoxville, TN November 15, 1969 University of Miami, Coral Gables, FL November 16, 1969 Curtis Hall, Tampa, FL (Charged with two counts of using vulgar and obscene language on stage) November 21, 1969 Dane County Expo Center, Madison, November 23, 1969 Auditorium Hall, Chicago, IL November 26, 1969 Springfield Municipal Auditorium, Springfield, November 27, 1969 Sings with Tina Turner at Rolling Stones concert at Madison Square Garden. November 28, 1969 Pittsburgh, PA November 29, 1969 International Raceway, West Palm Beach, FL (Palm Beach Pop Festival 1969) December 4, 1969 Los Angeles, CA, USA (US TV "Tom Jones Show" performing "Little Girl Blue" & "Raise Your Hand") December 5, 1969 Georgia Institute of Technology, Atlanta, GA December 6, 1969 University of Virginia, Charlottesville, VA December 7, 1969 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD December 10, 1969 Rochester Community War Memorial, Rochester, NY (With Grand Funk & Fat Jessie) December 11, 1969 Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA December 12, 1969 Georgia Institute of Technology, Atlanta, GA December 15, 1969 Nashville, TN December 19, 1969 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY (supported by Paul Butterfield Blues Band) 1970 January: Kozmic Blues disbanded. February: Flies to Rio, Brazil, for Carnival. Plans a long vacation to "get off drugs and dry out." JANIS JOPLIN with THE BUTTERFIELD BLUES BAND #12 (MAR 28, 1970) 1) Janis Joplin lead vocals 2) Paul Butterfield harp 3) Gene Dinwiddie alto sax, tenor sax, sopran sax 4) Dave Sanborn tenor sax 5) Phil Wilson drums 6) Rod Hicks bass 7) Steve Madaio trumpet 8) Howard 'Buzzy' Feiten guitar, organ, french horn 9) Ted Harris keyboards April: Assembles third and last group, Full Tilt Boogie. April 2: Gets tattoos on her wrist and over her heart, "One for the boys." April 4: Fined $200.00 in absentia on obscenity charges in Tampa. April 4, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Reunion with Big Brother) JANIS JOPLIN with BIG BROTHER AND THE HOLDING COMPANY #10 (APR 4, 1970 / APR 12, 1970 / MAY 21, 1970) 1) Janis Joplin lead vocals, maracas (as guest vocalist) 2) Nick 'The Greek' Gravenites lead vocals 3) Peter Albin vocals, guitar 4) James 'Jim' Gurley bass 5) Sam Andrew vocals, guitar 6) David 'Baby Dave' Getz drums 7) Mike Finnegan vocals, organ (occasional member) 8) David 'Shalloroma' Shallock vocals, guitar April 12: Plays with Big Brother at Winterland (on Live). April 20: Announces from Rio that she is "going off into the jungle with a big bear of a man" - Nick Niehaus. April 28: Records "One Night Stand" with Paul Butterfield at Columbia's Studio D in Hollywood (on Farewell Song). JANIS JOPLIN AND THE FULL TILT BOOGIE BAND (MAY 1970 - OCT 4, 1970) 1) Janis Joplin lead vocals 2) John Till guitar 3) Brad Campbell bass 4) Ken Pearson organ 5) Richard Bell piano 6) Clark Pierson drums May 5, 1970 Pepperland, San Rafael, CA (Full Tilt play their first gig on the same bill with Big Brother and their new lead singer Nick Gravenites (recorded live for Be a Brother) at a Hell's Angels dance) May 29, 1970 University of Florida, Gainesville, FL May 30, 1970 Jacksonville, FL May 31, 1970 Bar-B Ranch, Miami, FL June 5, 1970 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH (Full Tilt) June 6, 1970 Indianapolis, OH (Full Tilt) June 12, 1970 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY (Full Tilt) June ?, 1970 San Bernardino, CA (Full Tilt) June 14, 1970 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS (Full Tilt) June 19, 1970 Cole Field House, College Park, MD (supported by Van Morrison) June 24, 1970 Montreal, QC June 25, 1970 The Dick Cavett Show, New York City, NY Performing "Move Over" & "Get It While You Can" June 26, 1970 Aerodrome, Schenectady, NY (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00, supported by Snake) June 28 - July 4: Transcontinental Pop Festival 1970 "Festival Express" tour across Canada June 28, 1970 CNE Stadium, Toronto, ON July 1, 1970 Winnipeg Stadium, Winnipeg, MB July 4, 1970 McMahon Stadium, Calgary, AB July 5, 1970 Sick's Stadium, Seattle, WA (supported by Steve Miler Band, Youngbloods & Pacific Gas & Electric) July 8, 1970 Honolulu International Center, Honolulu, HI July 10, 1970 Sings at birthday celebration for Ken Threadgill in Austin, TX July 11, 1970 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (Full Tilt and Big Brother share billing) July 12, 1970 Santa Clara Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA (supported by Southwind & Fritz) July 17, 1970 Albuquerque, NM August 1-2, 1970 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Queens, NY August 3: Last appearance on Dick Cavett (with Raquel Welch and Chet Huntley) performing "My Baby" August 4-5, 1970 Highland Park, Ravinia, IL August 6, 1970 Shea Stadium, New York City, NY (Shea Stadium Peace Festival) August 8, 1970 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY August 11, 1970 Garden State Arts Center, Woodbridge, NJ August 12, 1970 Harvard Stadium, Boston, MA August 13: Flies to Port Arthur. August 14: Attends high school reunion. September: Pearl sessions in Los Angeles. October 3: Janis listens to instrumental of final track scheduled for Pearl: Nick Gravenite's "Buried Alive In The Blues." She plans to record vocal the following day. October 4: At 1:40 a.m., alone in her room at the Landmark Hotel, Janis O.D.'s from a combination of heroin and alcohol. BIG BROTHER AND THE HOLDING COMPANY Line-Up: September 1965 - November 1965 Sam Andrew - guitar Dave Eskerson - guitar Peter Albin - bass Chuck Jones - drums PERSONNEL: November 1965 - February 1966 Sam Andrew - guitar James Gurley - guitar Peter Albin - bass Chuck Jones - drums (replaced by Fritz Kasten, and then by Norman Mayall) PERSONNEL: March 12, 1966 - June 10, 1966 Sam Andrew - guitar James Gurley - guitar Peter Albin - bass David Getz - drums NOT A MEMBER, BUT SEMI-OCCASIONAL GUEST MUSICIAN (mostly on one tune: Hall of the Mountain King) Ed Bogas - violin PERSONNEL: June 10, 1966 - December 1, 1968 Janis Joplin - vocals Sam Andrew - guitar James Gurley - guitar Peter Albin - bass David Getz - drums 1966 January 15, 1966 Open Theatre, Berkeley, CA January 21-23, 1966 Longshoremen's Hall, San Francisco, CA (Trips Festival) February 2, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA February 6, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA February 12, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("Rock For Peace - Benefit for Democratic congressional candidates and the Viet Nam Study Group", with The Great Society, Wildflower, Mystery Trend, Quicksilver Messenger Service & Our Lost Souls) February 19, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane. Big Brother play at the first "Tribal Stomp" at the Fillmore. This is drummer Chuck Jones's last gig with the group. He is replaced by Dave Getz) February 26, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("King Kong Memorial Dance", supporting The Great Society & The Grass Roots, with Quicksilver Messenger Service) March 1-6, 1966 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA March 12, 1966 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA (David Getz - first gig with band) March 18, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA March 19, 1966 The Firehouse, San Francisco, CA March 21-26, 1966 The Rock Garden, San Francisco, CA April ?, 1966 Muir Beach, CA April 2, 1966 Geary Temple, San Francisco, CA ("The Sacred Cow Benefit" with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Our Mothers Children, PH Phactor Jug Band) (evening show) April 4-6, 1966 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA April 9, 1966 Longshoremen's Hall, San Francisco, CA April 25-26, 1966 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA April 29-30, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Grass Roots & Sons Of Adam) May ?, 1966 Red Dog Saloon, Virginia City May 6, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with Daily Flash & Charlatans (who replaced the Rising Sons) May 21, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA May 30, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA June 3-4, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Grass Roots) June 10, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (first time Janis sang with band) June 17-18, 1966 Red Dog Saloon, Virginia City June 19, 1966 Tim Leary Benefit, St. Francis Hotel, San Francisco, CA June 24-25, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Quicksilver Messenger Service) July 1, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) July 1, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA July 2-3, 1966 Monterey County Fairgrounds, Monterey, CA (with Quicksilver Messenger Service & The Gladstones) July 14, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (with Hindustani Jazz Sextet & Grateful Dead) July 15-16, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Love) JULY 17 - JULY 18: Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA July 28, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco CA ("Bilbo's Birthday", with Great Society & The Charlatans) July 30, 1966 Pacific National Exhibition Gardens Auditorium, Vancouver, BC (Trips Festival) August 2-4, 1966 Losers South, San Jose, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane) August 5, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Oxford Circle) August 7, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service with The Grateful Dead, Grassroots & Sunshine) August 12-13, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Bo Diddley) August 23, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA August 25-Sept ?, 1966 Mother Blues, Chicago, IL September 23-24, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Howlin' Wolf) October 5, 1966 Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA (Love Pageant Rally) October 7-8, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by the Jim Kweskin Jug Band & Electric Train) October 13-14, 1966 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (supporting Moby Grape, with Sons Of Champlin) October 15-16, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sir Douglas Quintet) October 22, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (With Quicksilver Messenger Service & Grateful Dead) November 1-6, 1966 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA VIDEO SESSION: November 11, 1966 "POW" TV Show, San Francisco, CA November 11, 1966 Trip Room, Sacramento, CA November 12, 1966 Sokol Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Merry Pranksters) November 13, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA ("A Zenefit - Zen Mountain Center Benefit" with Grateful Dead & Quicksilver Messenger Service) November 14, 1966 The Barn, Santa Cruz, CA November 19, 1966 The Barn, Scott's Valley, CA November 25-26, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, with Country Joe & The Fish) December ?, 1966 "A Happening in the Wilburness", Stanford, CA December 9-10, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Oxford Circle & Lee Michaels) December 16-17, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) December 18, 1966 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, CA December 25, 1966 Big Brother Christmas Party, Lagunitas, CA December 26, 1966 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (supporting The Charlatans, with The Final Solution, Lynne Hughes & Congress Of Wonders) December 27, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Benefit for the Lick Wilmerding School (an early alternative private school), with Quicksilver Messenger Service & Universal Parking Lot) December 31, 1966 Kezar Pavilion, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA 1967 January 1, 1967 Panhandle Park, San Francisco, CA (New Year's Wail/Whale, the Hell's Angels thank you party celebrating the bailing out of Chocolate George by the Haight Ashbury community, with the Grateful Dead and the Diggers' band, Orkustra) January 13, 1967 Santa Venetia Armory, San Rafael, CA (supported by Moby Grape) January 14, 1967 Polo Field, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA (Great Human Be-In, Afternoon show with Jefferson Airplane, the Grateful Dead & Quicksilver Messenger Service) January 15, 1967 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA January 17-22, 1967 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA January 24-26, 1967 Soul City Club, Dallas, TX January 29, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Mantra-Rock Dance. Organised by the local Hare Krishna temple, and featured Hare Krishna founder Bhaktivedanta Swami, Allen Ginsberg, The Grateful Dead & Big Brother and the Holding Company) January 31-February 5, 1967 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA February 3, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Hell's Angels Event, Supported by Blue Cheer) February 5 Performance at California Hall with Blue Cheer, sponsored by Hell's Angels as a benefit for Hairy Harry. Performance delayed while University of California law students finish bar exams. February 10-11, 1967 Golden Sheaf Bakery, Berkeley, CA (supporting Country Joe MacDonald and the Fish) February 12, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA February 14, 1967 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (with Moby Grape) February 15, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA February 17-18, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Second Annual Tribal Stomp, celebrating the first anniversary of the Family Dog, at the Avalon Ballroom. With Quicksilver Messenger Service & Oxford Circle) February 19, 1967 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA February 19, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA February 23, 1967 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (supported by The Human Beings) February 24, 1967 Glide Memorial Church February 26, 1967 American Legion, Merced, CA March 4, 1967 University of California Medical Center, San Francisco, CA March 5, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Benefit for Newstage & Straight Theater, supporting Moby Grape & Country Joe & The Fish) March 12, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("Sunflower-Phoneix Dance Benefit for Aid to Vietnam and Mississippi", with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Steve Miller Blues Band & Country Joe And The Fish) March 17-18, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sir Douglas Quintet & Charles Lloyd) March 21-26, 1967 The Rock Garden, San Francisco, CA March 31-April 1, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Blue Cheer & Charlatans) April 7-8, 1967 Maple Hall, San Pablo, CA (with Overbrook Express & The Illusions) April 8, 1967 Mt. Tamalpias Outdoor Theater, Mt Tamalpias, CA(with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Sparrow & Charlatans) April 9, 1967 Longshoremen's Hall, San Francisco, CA (Week of the Angry Arts, Vietnam Mobilization, with Country Joe and The Fish, The Grateful Dead, Quicksilver Messenger Service & Sopwith Camel) April 10-11, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA April 12-13, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA April 12-13, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA April 15-16, 1967 Stockton Civic Auditorium, Stockton, CA (supported by New Breed) April 21-23, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (with Howlin' Wolf & Harbinger Complex) April 23, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (supporting Charles Lloyd Quartet, with Wildflower) April 25, 1967 KQED TV, San Francisco, CA (US TV "Come Up The Years" performing "Down On Me", "Coo Coo", "Hall Of The Mountain King", "Blow My Mind", "Ball And Chain" & "Light Is Faster Than Sound") April 25-27, 1967 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA April 28-29, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by "Big Mama" Mae Thornton & Weeds) May 5-7, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sir Douglas Quintet & Orkestra) May 11, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA May 12-13, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (with Country Joe and the Fish, Mourning Fog & Candy Store) May 26-27, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Steve Miller Blues Band) May 30, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA HALO: Haight-Ashbury Legal Organization benefit, with Jefferson Airplane, Grateful Dead, Quicksilver Messenger Service & Charlatans. Not all bands played. In Tom Donahue’s introduction to Quicksilver, he says “all three bands will play twice.”) May 31, 1967 Fairmount Hotel, San Francisco, CA (filming "Petulia") June 2-3, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by (2nd) Country Joe & The Fish & (3rd) Quicksilver Messenger Service) June 8-11, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Canned Heat Blues Band) June 17, 1967 Monterey Pop Festival, Monterey, CA (First performance at Monterey Pop Festival, on Saturday afternoon, along with Canned Heat, Al Kooper, Steve Miller Band, Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Mike Bloomfield and the Electric Flag) June 18, 1967 Monterey Pop Festival, Monterey, CA (Second performance of Big Brother added Sunday night so that they can be filmed for D. A. Pennebaker's Monterey Pop along with the Byrds, Jimi Hendrix, the Who, the Mamas and Papas, and the Blues Project) June 21, 1967 Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA (Summer Solstice Festival, Big Brother perform using equipment borrowed from Monterey Pop. with Dead, Quicksilver Messenger Service, etc.) June 24, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA June 25, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA June 27, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA ("Benefit for Lick Wilmerdang School" with Quicksilver Messenger Service) June 28, 1967 Western Front, San Francisco, CA June 29-30, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA July 1-2, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Blue Cheer & Emerald Tablet) July 2, 1967 Mt. Tamalpais Outdoor Theater, Mt. Tamalpais, CA ("Festival of The Growing Things - Barefoot Dancing on the Grass", with Country Joe & The Fish, Sandy Bull, Congress of Wonders, The Charlatans, Wildflower, Mt. Rushmore, Ace Of Cups & The Phoenix) July 4-6, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Bo Diddley) July 7-8, 1967 San Carlos Circle Theatre, San Carlos, CA July 7-9, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA July 14-15, 1967 Continental Ballroom, Santa Clara, CA July 20-23, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Mount Rushmore, Canned Heat & Mother Earth) July 23, 1967 Straight Theater, San Francisco, CA (Straight Theater Opening Weekend, with Grateful Dead, Wildflower, Phoenix & The Dossier) July 28-30, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Charlatans) July 31, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Benefit show for the Haight-Ashbury Free Medical Clinic, with The Charlatans (with Bill Cosby on drums), Blue Cheer & Anonymous Artists of America) August 8, 1967 Denver Dog, Denver, CO August 11-12, 1967 Continental Ballroom, Santa Clara, CA (supported by (11th) Morning Glory, (12th) Mt. Rushmore) August 13, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA August 25-27, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Salvation Army Banned) August 28, 1967 Golden Gate Park Lindley Meadows, San Francisco, CA (Chocolate George's Funeral. The Dead, along with Big Brother and the Holding Company, played at the funeral of a 35-year old Hell's Angel who had been hit and killed by a car while on his bike) September 1-3, 1967 Straight Theatre, San Francisco, CA (supported by (1st) Freedom Highway, (2nd) Colours, (3rd) Phoenix) September 4, 1967 Debutante Party, La Dolphine Estates September 8-9, 1967 Family Dog, Denver, CO (supported by Blue Cheer) September 15, 1967 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA (p2) September 16, 1967 Monterey Jazz Festival September 19-24, 1967 Golden Bear Club, Huntington Beach, CA (supported by Big Mama Thornton) September 30, 1967 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT October 5, 1967 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA October 6, 1967 The Ark, Sausalito, CA October 7, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA October 8, 1967 Santa Clara Fairgrounds (afternoon) October 8, 1967 Family Park, San Jose, CA (Evening show, "Haight Ashbury Medical Clinical Benefit", with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Freedom Highway, Mother Earth, Ace of Cups, Congress of Wonders, Dr. West’s Medicine Show & Mad River) October 13-14, 1967 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA (Cancelled, supported by The Magic Fern) October 28-29, 1967 Peacock Country Club, San Rafael, CA October 31, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Grateful Dead & Quicksilver Messenger Service) November 2-3, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Richie Havens. Pink Floyd had to cancel due to visa problems. Because of this the 3rd which was originally scheduled for the Winterland, was moved to here) November 3-4, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Richie Havens. The 3rd was cancelled and moved to the Fillmore Auditorium. Pink Floyd's Visa's were sorted out in time to play the 4th) November 4, 1967 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (supporting Moby Grape) November 13, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA November 23-25, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Mount Rushmore. 23rd was a gala thanksgiving 'Turkey Strut & Trot') November 24, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (with the Friendly Stranger) November ?, 1967 Golden Bear Club, Huntington Beach, CA December 1, 1967 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA December 14-17, 1967 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA December 18, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA December 18-19, 1967 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (with Quicksilver Messenger Service) December 25, 1967 Sokol Hall, San Francisco, CA (Second Annual Christmas Party) December 26-31, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA December 29-31, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA 1968 January 5, 1968 Rainbow Ballroom, Fresno, CA (2 shows 8.00 & 10.30) January 6, 1968 Men's Gym, Sacramento State College, Sacramento, CA January 12-13, 1968 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Blue Cheer & Mint Tattoo) January 25, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Electric Flag & Youngbloods) January 26-27, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Electric Flag & Youngbloods) January 28, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA February 2, 1968 Cheetah, Los Angeles, CA (supported by The Hook) February 3, 1968 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supported by Electric Flag & Sweetwater) February 9, 1968 Exhibit Hall, San Diego, CA February 16, 1968 Palestra, Philadelphia, PA February 17, 1968 Anderson Theatre, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00, supported by BB King) February 23-24, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA February 25, 1968 School of Design, Providence, RI FEBRUARY: Appearances in Boston, Cambridge, Providence and Chicago. March 1-2, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by (1st) MC5 & Pink Peach Mob & (2nd) Tiffany Shade & Family Dumptruck) March 8, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.15 supported by Tim Buckley & Albert King) March 9, 1968 Wesleyan University, Middletown, CT March 15-17, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA March 22-24, 1968 The Cheetah, Chicago, IL April 2-7, 1968 The Generation, New York City, NY April 10, 1968 Anaheim Convention Center, Los Angeles, CA April 11, 1968 Appearance on ABC-TV "Hollywood Palace" April 11, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Iron Butterfly & Booker T & The MG's) April 12-13, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Iron Butterfly & Booker T & The MG's) April 19, 1968 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (supported by Mint Tattoo) April 24, 1968 Straight Theater, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sons of Champlin, Congress of Wonders, Curley Cooke's Hurdy Gurdy Band, Indian Head Band, Ace of Cups & Phoenix) MAY 12: San Francisco Valley State College. May ?, 1968 California Hall, San Francisco, CA May 1, 1968 Chico State College, Chico, CA May 2, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA May 3-4, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Albert King & Pacific Gas & Electric) May 4, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA May 10, 1968 Cal-Poly State University, San Luis Obispo, CA May 11, 1968 Veteran's Memorial Auditorium, Santa Rosa, CA (supported by Bronze Pig) May 12-13, 1968 San Fernando Valley State College, Northridge, CA (supported by Taj Mahal & Sweetwater) May 15, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Rejoice & The Youngbloods) May 17, 1968 Freeborn Hall, University of California Davis, Sacramento, CA May 18-19, 1968 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, Santa Clara, CA May 19, 1968 Pasadena, CA May 24-26, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (cancelled, replaced by Mad River, with HP Lovecraft & Clara Ward Singers) June 13, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Crazy World of Arthur Brown & The Foundations) June 14-15, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Crazy World of Arthur Brown & The Foundations) June 16, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("Matrix Benefit" supported by Steve Miler Band, Sandy Bull, Dan Hicks & His Hot Licks & Santana) June 20 & 22-23, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Fleetwood Mac & Dr John The Night Tripper) June 24, 1968 Burlingame Country Club, Burlingame, CA LIVE SHOW: June 28, 1968 Denver, CO LIVE SHOW: June 29, 1968 Denver, CO LIVE SHOW: July 5, 1968 Concord, CA LIVE SHOW: July 6, 1968 Santa Rosa Fairgrounds, Santa Rosa, CA LIVE SHOW: July 7, 1968 "Free Concert", Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: July 11, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA LIVE SHOW: July 12, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA July 16-18, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Richie Havens) LIVE SHOW: July 20, 1968 Salt Lake City, Utah LIVE SHOW: July 21, 1968 Fillmore-Carousel, San Francisco, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: July 22, 1968 Westbury Music Fair, Long Island, NY LIVE SHOW: July 25, 1968 Columbia Records Convention, Puerto Rico LIVE SHOW: July 27, 1968 Newport Folk Festival, Newport, RI LIVE SHOW: August 2, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (p1) LIVE SHOW: August 3, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (with the Staples Singers) LIVE SHOW: August 5, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (p5) August 9, 1968 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supported by Iron Butterfly, Hour Glass, Spirit & Ford Theatre) LIVE SHOW: August 14, 1968 Indiana Beach, Monticello, IN LIVE SHOW: August 16, 1968 Aragon-Cheetah, Chicago, IL LIVE SHOW: August 17, 1968 Aragon-Cheetah, Chicago, IL LIVE SHOW: August 18, 1968 Tyrone Guthrie Theater, Minneapolis, MN August 23, 1968 Singer Bowl, Flushing Meadow Park, Queens, NY (The New York Rock Festival) August 30, 1968 Palace of Fine Arts, San Francisco, CA September 6, 1968 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA September 12-14, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Santana & Chicago Transit Authority) September 15, 1968 Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA ("An American Music Show", with Joan Baez, Everly Brothers, Byrds, Country Joe & Fish, Jr. Wells & Buddy Guy, The Mothers Of Invention, Buffy St. Marie & Wilson Pickett) September 27, 1968 University of California, Irvine, CA September 28, 1968 San Diego, CA September 29, 1968 Taping of "Hollywood Palace" US TV show, Los Angeles, CA LIVE SHOW: October 2, 1968 Cleveland, OH LIVE SHOW: October 4, 1968 State University of New York, Buffalo, NY LIVE SHOW: October 10, 1968 Quaker City Rock Festival, Philadelphia, PA w/ LIVE SHOW: October 11, 1968 War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY LIVE SHOW: October 13, 1968 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH October 15, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Supported by The Thyme) LIVE SHOW: October 18, 1968 Penn State University, University Park, PA LIVE SHOW: October 19, 1968 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA LIVE SHOW: October 20, 1968 Alexandria Roller Rink, Alexandria, VA LIVE SHOW: October 25, 1968 University of Massachusetts, Amherst, MA LIVE SHOW: October 26, 1968 Worcester Poly Institute, Worcester, MA LIVE SHOW: November 1, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA LIVE SHOW: November 2, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA LIVE SHOW: November 8, 1968 Rocky Point, RI LIVE SHOW: November 9, 1968 Woolsey Hall, Yale University, New Haven, CT LIVE SHOW: November 10, 1968 Westchester County Center, White Plains, NY LIVE SHOW: November 11, 1968 Rindge Tech Arena, Braintree, Cambridge, MA Piece of My Heart Time to Go - with Paul Butterfield unknown song - with Paul Butterfield Farewell Song Combination of the Two The Coo Coo Mr. Natural Goes to Town Ball and Chain LIVE SHOW: November 14, 1968 Hartford, CT LIVE SHOW: November 15, 1968 Hunter College Auditorium, Hunter, NY LIVE SHOW: November 16, 1968 State University of New York, Stony Brook, NY LIVE SHOW: November ?, 1968 Tyrone Gurthrie Th, Minneapolis, MN LIVE SHOW: November ?, 1968 The Aragon-Cheetah, Chicago, IL November 21, 1968 Hemisfair Theater, San Antonio, TX (supported by Shiva's Head Band & Winter) LIVE SHOW: November 23, 1968 Houston Music Hall, Houston, TX LIVE SHOW: November 24, 1968 Coliseum, Dallas, TX LIVE SHOW: November 26, 1968 Denver Auditorium, Denver, CO LIVE SHOW: November 29, 1968 Eagle Ballroom, Seattle, WA LIVE SHOW: November 30, 1968 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, Canada LIVE SHOW: December 1, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Family Dog Benefit) 1970 April 4, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (band reunion show) April 12, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco, CA June 29, 1970 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT (supporting Traffic) July 3-5, 1970 Euphoria, San Rafael, CA (supported by Joy of Cooking & A.B. Skhy Blues Band) 1971 January 8-9, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Buddy Miles) February 20-21, 1971 Pepperland, San Rafael, CA (supported by The Sons & Clover) April 30-May 2, 1971 Family Dog On The Great Highway, San Francisco, CA December 31, 1971 Friends and Relations Hall, Playland Amusement Park, San Francisco, CA ('Quicksilver Presents Second Annual New Years Eve Costume Ball', supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, with Stoneground & Sopwith Camel) 1978 October 1, 1978 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA (Tribal Stomp hosted by Wavy Gravy, with The Paul Butterfield Blues Band, It's a Beautiful Day, Canned Heat, Lee Michaels, Allen Ginsberg, Michael McClure, Lenore Kandel, Diane Di Prima, Congress of Wonders, The Committee. Big Brother played with Nick Gravenites) 1992 April 23, 1992 I-Beam, San Francisco, CA (supported by Commander Cody, JC Flyer & David Nelson)